Je le deteste
by LylybellaBlack
Summary: Après avoir perdu son travail, Arthur Weasley tombe dans les méandres de l'alcool. Il devient un père violent pour son fils, Ron. Lorsque Harry arrive au Terrier cet été là, il ne tarde pas à trouver les agissements de Ron étranges. HP/RW Bashing!Arthur et violences très dures sur mineur *TRADUCTION*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartenant à l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 **Titre original :** Whispered Words

 **Auteur :** Geckocest

 **Traductrice (avec la permission de l'auteure) : LylybellaBlack**

 **Summary :** Après avoir perdu son travail, Arthur Wealey tombe dans les méandres de l'alcool. Il devient un père violent pour son fils, Ron. Lorsque Harry arrive au Terrier cet été là, il ne tarda pas à trouver les agissements de Ron étranges. HP/RW Bashing!Arthur

 **Rating :** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Le rating n'est pas là pour rien ! Cette fiction aborde des thèmes durs. /!\**

 **Chapitre 1 : Hardly a** **F** **ather**

 **«** **Ron ? Où es-tu ? »** , cria Mr. Weasley depuis la cuisine.

Ron, assit dans le jardin, écoutait de la musique, quand il vit son père sortir, titubant, de la maison.

 _'_ _O_ _h non, pas encore...',_ pensa Ron alors que Mr. Weasley le regardait avec des yeux vagues. Ron ne bougea pas et, dans l'espoir qu'il s'en aille, prétendit ne pas l'entendre. Parfois ça marchait. Mais pas cette fois, Mr. Weasley se dirigea de manière incertaine vers son fils et baissa le regard vers l'endroit où il était assis.

 **«** **Debout, gamin ! »,** aboya Mr. Weasley. Ron éteignit sa musique et allait pour se lever, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Mr. Weasley saisit son fils par les cheveux de ses deux mains et le tira sur ses pieds. Ron réprima l'envie de crier de douleur, se mit debout et regarda son père. Mr. Weasley relâcha doucement ses cheveux, les laissant retomber avec souplesse sur le visage de Ron.

 **«** **Rentre ! »,** cracha-t-il et Ron obéit. Ils étaient tout les deux seuls à la maison, Mrs. Weasley était sorti, avec Ginny, faire du shopping, les jumeaux étaient à leur boutique et Percy, Charlie et Bill n'habitaient plus à la maison. Ron ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu son père être saoul si tôt en journée. Avant deux heures de l'après-midi, c'était un nouveau record. Ron entra vite dans la maison afin d'éviter le poing de son père. Il essaya de monter à l'étage mais fut stoppé par Mr. Weasley, qui lui planta ses ongles dans le bras. Ron s'arrêta et redescendit à contrecœur la marche qu'il avait gravi pour faire face à son père.

 **«** **Comment oses-tu me regarder comme ça ! »** , baragouina Mr. Weasley, en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se courba de douleur mais resta debout un coup, ce n'était rien, juste le début. Mr. Weasley ne touchait jamais le visage de Ron parce qu'alors, il ne pouvait pas cacher les bleus. Ron enserra son estomac lorsque son père attrapa ses cheveux pour le redresser. Ron se laissa faire, retenant ses larmes. Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il se brisait sous les coups de son père, ça semblait le délier d'avantage. Mr. Weasley observa Ron, leva sa main pour le gifler, et eut un sourire satisfait en le voyant reculé.

 **«** **Hors de ma vue ! »** , cria-t-il. Ron grimpa rapidement les escaliers, mais ne courut pas, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre son père balancer des choses et claquer des portes, alors qu'il rallumait sa musique pour s'évader. Ron mit l'un de ses groupes préférés et se mit à chanter alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et agrippa de ses cheveux pour regagner le contrôle sur lui-même.

 _'Putain je le hai_ _s_ _! Il n'est pas mon père... Pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte ?_ _'_ pensa-t-il avec rage et désespoir. Il serra les poings et résista à l'envie de frapper dans le mur. Il était difficilement parvenu à caché le dernier trou qu'il avait fait derrière des posters de son groupe. Il pouvait encore entendre son père en bas. Il serra le poing et frappa le mur. Ça ne faisait pas mal pour l'instant, il frappa encore pour voir apparaître un trou dans le mur, et il frappa encore. Cette fois, l'adrénaline était redescendue et il sentit des battements dans sa main. La douleur lui fit un bien fou, si bien qu'il s'assit sur son lit et se concentra sur elle, regardant ses articulations devenir bleues. Mais la douleur disparue lentement, et il eut besoin de plus. Ron se glissa au sol, trouva une boite sous son lit et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait quelques réels trésors. Il y avait son premier gant de Quidditch et même une lettre de Harry, Ron ignorait pourquoi il gardait une courte lettre de Harry à propos des cours, mais il aimait la lire à n'importe quel moment, et alors, il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas seul. Ron fouilla alors entre ses affaires et sortit une lame de rasoir.

Un coup frappé à sa porte lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

 **« Ronald, chéri ? »** , dit Mrs. Weasley en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. **« Tu descends dîner ? »** , demanda-t-elle, et il acquiesça. Sa mère le laissa se laver les mains et descendre pour dîner. Ron n'essaya même pas de dire à sa mère ce que lui avait fait son père, celui-ci lui ayant déjà assuré que s'il essayait de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui ferait encore plus mal et à sa mère aussi. Ron quitta sa chambre à contrecœur et descendit lentement les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre son père se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi. Il atteint la dernière marche et put voir le regard menaçant que son père lui lança. Ron s'assit à table en fixant son assiette.

 **« Ça va Ron ? »** , dit Mr. Weasley avec un sourire satisfait. Ron releva légèrement la tête pour voir le regard démoniaque que son père posait sur lui.

 **« Répond à ton père Ron. »** , dit Mrs. Weasley alors que Ron ne détachait pas le regard de son assiette.

 **« Ça va... »,** dit amèrement Ron sans relever la tête. Mr. Weasley prit une autre gorgée de firewisky et tout la famille fit mine de ne pas remarquer à quel point il était saoule. Ron passa un nouveau dîner à fixer son plat en souhaitant disparaître tandis que son père ne cessait de le regarder. Ron soupira pensant à de nouveaux moyens de se faire du mal. À son grand soulagement, tout le monde finirent de manger et il put retourner dans sa chambre. Quand Ron s'apprêta à partir, il remarqua le regard de son père, l'attrapant une seconde. Mr. Weasley lui fit un clin d'œil le laissant savoir qu'il viendrait le voir plus tard. Ron fit rapidement demi-tour, monta à l'étage et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il s'accroupit contre son lit, ses bras enserrant ses genoux, et il pleura.

 **« Putain je le déteste...** **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se moque de moi comme ça ? »** , se dit-il, et les blessures que son père avait laissé sur lui vibrèrent, comme un assentiment.

Juste au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à tomber dans le sommeil après une nouvelle nuit passée à pleurer, son père entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Ron ne le regarda pas mais l'entendit fermer le porte et s'approcher de lui. Il se prépara à subir ce traitement qu'il ne devrait jamais recevoir d'un père. Il reçut un coup et il étreignit son estomac douloureux. Ron resta étendu là de manière pathétique laissant son père le frapper encore et encore. La douleur dans ses côtes fut si forte qu'il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Son père se releva finalement en voyant Ron rester prostré les mains sur ses yeux.

 **«** **Debout ! »** , ordonna Mr. Weasley en tirant durement Ron pour le redresser. **« Prend-le comme un homme. »** , dit-il à Ron avant de chanceler hors de sa chambre. Ron s'effondra sur le lit, maintenant ses côtes douloureuses et pleura plus encore dans son oreiller. Il finit par s'arrêter de pleurer de lui-même et se glissa sur le sol à nouveau, trouvant sa boite et son rasoir. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour arrêter de penser à son père. Il releva sa manche pour dévoiler son bras couvert de coupures encore fraîches et posa la lame sur sa peau. Dès qu'il vit le sang couler de sa coupure, il se sentit soulagé. Il respira un bon coup, posa le rasoir et regarda le sang glisser sur son bras, peu de temps avant de poser un mouchoir sur sa plaie.

Ron resta là, une douleur trop grande pour bouger, regardant ses coupures.

 _'Je suis pitoyable... je le mérite.'_ les pensées de Ron le firent pleurer plus encore et il se traîna à nouveau sur son lit, pleurant encore jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** **Le rating n'est pas là pour rien ! Cette fiction aborde des thèmes durs. /!\**

 **Reviews :** Merci pour vos reviews. Et oui, c'est vraiment une fic géniale, je ne pense pas que vous serez déçus. En effet c'est un thème rarement abordé, mais incroyable. Dans cette fic, vous allez adorer Ron. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : Bruises**

Ron se réveilla doucement, et essaya de s'étendre sur le ventre, mais c'était trop douloureux. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux et regarda sa chambre d'un air groggy. En analysant les dommages, Ron put voir des bleus commencer à apparaître sur son ventre et ses côtes. Soudain il réalisa quel jour il était. Harry devait arriver dans deux jours, samedi.

 _'Plus que deux jours...',_ se dit Ron. Il quitta sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Son esprit vagabonda malgré le sifflement de la vapeur. Mais il entendit son père se lever et lui demander à boire. Ron attendit que l'eau soit chaude et prépara deux thés pour en poser un devant son père.

 _'En fin de compte il va chercher du travail aujourd'hui, et Harry arrive après-demain...'_

Ron se réveilla par une douche froide et redescendit pour vérifier que son père était bien parti. La maison était silencieuse si on omettait Ginny qui avait mit la musique à fond dans sa chambre. Ron se relaxa sachant qu'il serait seul un moment et se servit un bol de céréales avant de s'installer devant la télé.

Il avait passé une grosse partie de la journée devant la télévision à regarder des programmes quelconque en s'empiffrant, quand sa mère rentra.

 **«** **Bonjour Ron, ton père n'est pas encore rentré ? »** , demanda Mrs. Weasley. Une étincelle de peur traversa son regard et il secoua la tête. **« Oh, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre alors. »** , Ron se figea et commença à paniquer. **«** **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? »,** demanda sa mère en voyant son visage blanchir.

 **« Hum, rien maman. Je ne me sen** **s** **juste pas très bien... je vais aller m'allonger. »,** dit Ron en se levant et en dépassant rapidement sa mère, évitant son regard. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Ron jeta un sort sur sa porte de telle sorte qu'elle ne puissent pas être ouverte de l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais essayé de la faire, mais il savait que son père arriverait à enlever son sort et à entrer de toute façon.

 _'Au moins j_ _e serai_ _s_ _prévenu_ _...',_ pensa-t-il en reposant sa baguette. Ron s'étendit sur son lit et attendit. Il savait ce qui allait arrivé, il ne savait juste pas quand. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Harry, et son arrivée prochaine, puis vers son père qui le laisserait tranquille quand il serait là. C'est à cet instant que la poignée de sa porte se tourna, son père essaya d'entrer mais n'y arriva pas. Ron se tendit de nouveau, se demandant s'il y avait une issue, mais c'était trop tard, Mr. Weasley réussit à défaire le sort de Ron.

Son père trébucha dans la porte mais eut un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille, enlevant tout espoir à Ron. Ce dernier se retourna, dos à son père, fermant durement les yeux et se prépara à ce qui allait se passer. Une douleur tranchante le prit à l'épaule, les mains de son père le tiraient et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il était debout. Ron regarda dans les yeux de son père et y vit la haine et l'alcool profondément ancrés. Mr. Weasley regardait aussi Ron dont les yeux d'un bleu brillant étaient à présent noyés de larmes et de peur. Son père le regarda encore quelques secondes de plus avant de le relâcher et le lança douloureusement sur le lit. Il baissa les yeux sur Ron et quitta la chambre sans un mot, laissant son fils pleurer pathétiquement dans ses mains une fois de plus. Ron en avait assez de finir seul et brisé, blessé par son propre père. Il resta étendu là, la tête encore battante de ses pleurs et son corps le lançant. Il ralentit progressivement sa respiration, se calma et tomba dans un léger sommeil.

Ron se réveilla à 8 heures ce soir-là, affamé. Il observa autour de lui, sa chambre plongée dans les ténèbres, en essayant de déterminer combien de temps il avait dormit. Il regarda par terre et y vit un en-cas de sa mère, il se pencha et le ramassa. C'était encore chaud grâce au sort qu'elle y avait apposé et il commença à le manger, tranquillement installé dans sa chambre. Il était content de ne pas avoir eut à descendre et de n'avoir vu personne, ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rouges parce qu'il avait pleuré. Après avoir fini son repas, il se rallongea dans son lit et s'endormit encore plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

De légers coups dans son épaule le réveillèrent, la peur traversa son corps alors qu'il se tournait, pensant voir son père au dessus de lui.

 **« Comment vas-tu, chéri ? »** , demanda doucement Mrs. Weasley. Le cœur de Ron battait la chamade et son estomac se tordit. Réalisant que c'était sa mère, il se clama légèrement.

 **« Mieux, maintenant... »** , dit Ron en s'asseyant, se frottant les yeux. Alors qu'il leva les bras, la douleur de son épaule se réveilla et il ne put empêcher un éclair de douleur de passer sur son visage.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »** , demanda sa mère en voyant son expression.

 **« J'ai dû** **dormir dans une mauvaise position** **... »** , mentit Ron. Il mit ses mains sous la couverture avant que ses manches ne se remontent. Sa mère acquiesça et sourit.

 **« Tu as trouvé ton dîner alors. »** , sourit-elle, et Ron acquiesça. **« Tu ne voulai** **s** **pas te réveiller tout à l'heure, alors j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux te laisser dormir... »** , elle sourit encore et se leva. **« Harry arrive demain matin, quand je reviendrait à la maison, ta chambre ferait mieux d'être nickelle... »** , dit-elle dans un ton très maternelle , puis elle laissa Ron baillant, sur son lit.

 **« Harry arrive demain ! »** , se répéta Ron, il s'assit et sourit bêtement. Ron enfila quelques vêtements et ouvrit ses rideaux en grand pour voir l'étendu du bordel. Bien qu'à chaque fois que Harry venait c'était le bordel, Ron décida de ranger un peu.

Ron passa la journée à jouer à des jeux-vidéo dans sa chambre en attendant le lendemain matin. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner et il descendit pour faire face à son père. Il garda ses yeux focalisés sur le sol en marchant jusqu'à sa chaise et entama lentement son assiette. Il attendit que tout le monde ait fini pour remonter dans sa chambre, regardant par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son père ne le suivait pas.

Ron retourna dans sa chambre et reprit son jeu, quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement il tourna la tête pour voir les cheveux noirs de son père entrer. Ron soupira et se prépara mentalement, mais rouvrit les yeux quand rien ne se passa. Il releva le regard pour voir que son père avait les yeux baissé dans sa direction, il trembla sur place. Et c'est là qu'il lui arracha sa manette des mains, coupa le câble en deux et jeta la console hors du bureau avant de frapper Ron sur le côté. Ron posa ses mains la où il l'avait frapper et serra les dents alors que son père le prenait par les cheveux pour le jeter sur son lit. Son père le frappa encore et encore. Quand il eut fini, il se saisit des cheveux de Ron pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

 **«** **Ne croi** **s** **pas que parce que ton précieux Potter arrive demain, ça** **v** **a m'arrêter... »** , le menaça son père, crachant le nom de son meilleur ami. Le cœur de Ron battit la chamade et il fut relâcher sur son lit et laisser seul pour pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** **Le rating n'est pas là pour rien ! Cette fiction aborde des thèmes durs. /!\**

 **Review** **:** Coucou Patmol ! Merci encore de continuer à me suivre. Je trouve aussi que le voir sous cet angle remet toute notre opinion sur Ron en question... Voilà un chapitre qui répondra au moins à une de tes questions ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3 : Falling to the arms of a friend**

Le matin n'arriva pas assez rapidement aux yeux de Ron qui n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et même la menace de son père ne put amortir la pensée que Harry arriverait dans quelques heures. À 7 heure du matin, Ron était habillé et montait un autre lit pour Harry. Après quoi, il s'assit sur son matelas, fixant le lit de camp face à lui et attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Harry.

Ron se réveilla d'un cauchemar sur son père. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba face à face avec un Harry souriant, penché au dessus de lui.

 **«** **Harry ! »** , dit Ron d'une voix surprise en s'asseyant.

 **« Tu voulais pas te réveiller, je t'ai même frappé ! »** , rigola Harry. **« T'as pas dormi depuis une semaine ou quoi ? »** , demanda-t-il, et Ron se contenta de sourire.

 **«** **T'es arrivé quand ? »** , demanda Ron. Harry vérifia sa montre.

 **« Y a 45 minutes. »** , dit-il, et Ron sourit.

 **« Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es amusé chez les Dursley ? »** , dit Ron en levant un sourcil.

 **«** **Oh oui, bien sûr, il m'ont emmené dans un parc à thème, un zoo et un cinéma ! »** , dit Harry sarcastiquement, et ils rirent ensemble. Juste regarder son meilleur ami faisait oublier à Ron tout ce qu'il s'était passé et toute la douleur de son corps. Voir Harry rire lui réchauffait le cœur, et quand Ron s'en rendit compte, il étouffa ce sentiment.

Les garçons passèrent la journée à tout déranger, jouant au Quidditch et aux jeux-vidéos comme s'ils avaient fait ça tout l'été.

 **«** **Hey ! »** , cria Harry quand Ron lui donna un coup dans le jeu. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir.

 **« J'ai gagné ! »** , rigola Ron. Harry fonça les sourcils de mécontentement et lui donna un petit coup dans le bras. Ron se courba et serra son bras sous la douleur douleur.

 **« Désolé ! »** , dit Harry un peu confus. **« Je ne pensais pas avoir frappé si fort. »**

 **« Oh, nan, j'ai un bleu... je me suis pris une porte. »** , dit Ron en lâchant son bras. Harry le regarda un peu suspicieux, puis roula des yeux. Il continuèrent à jouer encore un peu. Mais ils furent interrompu lorsque la porte de Ron s'ouvrit. Ron releva la tête pour voir son père rentrer dans la chambre avec le sourire.

 **«** **Bonjour Mr. Weasley. »** , sourit Harry. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

 **« Je peux te parler, Ron ? »** , dit Mr. Weasley en regardant Harry.

 **«** **On est en train de jouer... »** , dit Ron mal à l'aise. Mais Harry sourit.

 **« C'est bon Ron. Vas-y. »** , dit Harry en mettant le jeux sur pause. Ron ne lui retourna pas son sourire et commença à paniquer en se levant pour suivre son père hors de sa chambre, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mr. Weasley verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers Ron qui avait déjà les yeux fermé.

Mr. Weasley laissa Ron dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse arrêter de pleurer avant de retourner voir Harry. Ron prit une grande inspiration, retourna dans la chambre et s'assit par terre en prenant la manette. Harry le regarda, observant ses yeux rouges.

 **« Ça va ? »** , demanda Harry avec un regard confus. Ron regarda ailleurs pour lui cacher ses larmes. **« Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** , demanda Harry en posant sa main sur son genoux. Ron se tourna lentement vers lui, ses larmes tombant sur ses joues. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras, et Ron laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

 **«** **Dis-moi Ron... tu m'inquiète là. »** , dit Harry en serrant Ron plus fort, essayant de le réconforter. Ron réussit à contrôler un peu sa respiration et essaya de se calmer. Il se rassit et regarda Harry malgré ses yeux fatigués.

 **« Mon... »** , commença Ron. Mais il ne put trouver ses mots. Harry lui sourit et attendit qu'il parle. **« Mon père... me bat »** , dit doucement Ron, pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Ron venait juste de dire. **« S'il te plaît, ne le dit à personne. Personne ne le sait... »** , dit Ron en recommençant à pleurer.

 **« Oh, Ron... »** , dit Harry en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. **« Je te le promet. »** , chuchota-t-il. Ron acquiesça, et Harry releva sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 **« Je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire du mal... »** , dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **« Non... il a dit que ta présence n'y changerait rein. »** , dit Ron en baissant les yeux. Harry soupira et ne sut pas quoi dire.

 **« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »** , demanda Harry. Ron haussa les épaules.

 **«** **Quelques mois... »** , dit Ron en passant ses doigts le long de son bras. Ron se demandait s'il devait montrer ses coupures à Harry, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à arrêter de se faire du mal.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** , demanda Harry comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

 **« S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas... »** , chuchota Ron alors qu'il remontait sa manche. Harry fixa les coupures et les cicatrices sur le bras de son meilleur ami et l'estomac de Ron se serra, de peur d'être rejeter par Harry. Harry passa ses doigts sur le bras de Ron et lui sourit doucement. Ron remit sa manche et fixa le sol.

 **«** **Je ne pourrais jamais te détester... »** , dit Harry en se rapprochant de Ron. **« Mais s'il te plaît, essaye d'arrêter... »** , Ron put entendre la douleur dans la voix de Harry.

 **« Je ne peux pas s'il continu. »** , dit Ron en laissant couler quelques larmes. Harry essuya ses joues de ses pouces et rapprocha son visage du sien, pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron apprécia le baiser et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry attrapa Ron par la taille et commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains. Mais Ron se plia en deux et il se détacha vivement.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé... »** , dit Harry en regardant Ron tristement. **« Je peux voir ? »** , demanda Harry. Ron acquiesça et se mit debout.

Il passa son T-shirt par dessus sa tête pour révéler son torse, et Harry se leva pour l'examiner. Il y avait des bleus sur tout son corps et certains étaient violet sur le côté. À cette vue, les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes. Ron remit son T-shirt en place, s'assit sur son lit et recommença à pleurer la tête dans les mains. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et passa négligemment son bras par dessus ses épaules pour essayer de le calmer.

 **«** **Shhh... c'est bon, je suis là... »** , chuchota doucement Harry à l'oreille de Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Patmol :** En effet tu analyse bien la problématique, mais sache que dans les premmier chapitre l'histoire avance vraiment lentement. Voilà la suite !

 **Warning :** Slash

Chapitre 4 : Porcelain

Harry aida Ron à s'allonger dans son lit après qu'il se soit un peu calmé, et le recouvrit avec la couette. Les yeux de Ron étaient gonflés et rouges d'avoir pleurés. Harry l'embrassa sur le front et se leva pour partir et le laisser dormir, mais Ron attrapa sa main.

 **«** **Reste avec moi... »** , chuchota Ron, et Harry acquiesça. Il se glissa sous la couverture et se blottit contre Ron. Harry resta allongé, attendant que Ron s'endorme, il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ron remua, et attrapa la main de Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas. Ce dernier embrassa ses doigts et tomba dans un léger sommeil, sentant la chaleur de Ron malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Ron se réveilla soudainement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et son cœur manqua un battement alors que son regard glissait vers la porte pour voir Harry entrer.

 **« Désolé, Ron... »** , dit Harry en refermant la porte silencieusement.

 **« Je pensais que c'était... quelqu'un d'autre. »** , répondit Ron en se frottant les yeux, alors que Harry s'asseyait sur le lit, le prenant dans ses bras. Ron cessa tout mouvement et se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci se demandant ce qu'il voulait. **« Harry... »** , commença Ron en fixant ses mains. **« Au sujet d'hier... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »**. Ron dit la dernière partie de sa phrase le plus bas possible. Harry réfléchit une seconde, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. **« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié... »** , précisa Ron en se blottissant d'avantage dans l'étreinte de Harry.

 **«** **Je commence à penser qu'il y a quelque chose de plus dans notre amitié. »** , dit calmement Harry, avant de se le répéter dans sa tête. Ron se pencha vers Harry et sourit gentiment. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que les lèvres de Ron se rapprochaient des siennes.

Ron posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, et retraça de sa langue leur contour. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir leur baiser. Il gémit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ron en se mettant sur le dos, alors que Ron passait au dessus de lui. Harry fit le pencher sur le côté afin de se mettre au dessus. Il s'aventura sur le corps de Ron, découvrant sa peau clair et retraçant les bleus, il défit le pantalon de Ron, se stoppant pour s'assurer que c'était ok. Ron mordit les lèvres de Harry, joueur, et prit la main de Harry pour la glisser sous son boxer, avant de l'enlever pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Harry sourit et embrassa de nouveau Ron, sentant sous ses doigts, l'érection nue. Sa main se resserra doucement, envoyant des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale de Ron, le faisant réclamer pour plus. Ron gémit, et courba les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de Harry, dont le sourire s'élargit. Harry resserra sa prise sur Ron et commença de puissants va-et-vient sur son sexe. Ron respirait fortement et était trop concentré sur ces nouvelles sensations pour embrasser Harry, alors celui-ci prit les devants, et parcourra le corps de Ron de baisés jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontre son érection. Il fit doucement remonter sa langue le long de la peau fine, faisant gémir Ron pour plus de sensations. Harry obéit aux supplications et prit le haut de son sexe dans sa bouche, faisant onduler sa langue autour, et commença à le pomper. Le rythme de la respiration de Harry s'accéléra comme celle de Ron plus tôt, et en sentant ses cuisse de se resserrer, il sut ce que cela signifiait. Il fit un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient, et Ron vint dans sa bouche en gémissant son prénom. Harry sourit et remonta au près de Ron pour s'étendre à ses côtés et écouter sa respiration rapide.

Ron regagna le contrôle de ses émotions et remercia Harry qui souriait largement. Les garçons restèrent là un moment sans parler, mais se tenant la main. Aucun mots ne pouvaient décrire ce moment qu'il venait de partager. Ron souhaitait juste rester là pour toujours avec Harry. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite alors qu'un coup était frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

Ron sortit de son lit à contre cœur et mit un jean par dessus son boxer, ayant déjà une grande chemise, il alla ouvrir la porte sur son père qui avait un regard incertain. Ron le suivit en jetant un regard en arrière à Harry qui le regardait inquiet, mais il hocha la tête dans sa direction. Son père l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine vide, et le fixa.

 **« Quoi ? »** , demanda Ron, se surprenant lui-même du confiant qu'il venait d'utilisé. Les yeux de son père se plissèrent en deux fentes ne quittant pas Ron des yeux et Ron se redressa sachant qu'il semblerait plus confiant.

 **« Où est mon petit déjeuner ? »** , cracha son père. Ron regarda la table vide, hormis un verre sale qu'il supposait être le sien. Il fut sur le point de répliquer, mais son père l'attrapa par les cheveux et le jeta sur l'évier. Alors Ron céda et commença à lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Après quelques minutes et quelques coups, Ron avait préparé à son père des toasts et du café. Il les posa sur la table et essaya de s'enfuir mais son père l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter. Mr. Weasley goutta son café pour voir si il était suffisamment bon, mais il le recracha et le posa dans les mains de Ron. Ron soupira et prit le mug. Il allait lui en faire un autre quand son père donna un rand coup dans ses mains, renversant exprès le café sur le sol.

 **« Nettoie ça, gamin ! »** , aboya Mr. Weasley. Ron s'agenouilla et chercha sa baguette. **« Sans magie. »** , dit son père avec un fin sourire et Ron détestait ce rictus qui lui retournait l'estomac. Ron utilisa des mouchoirs pour étancher le café brûlant et commença à ramasser les fragment de porcelaine répandus sur la sol. Son père le regardait en mangeant bruyamment ses toasts, s'assurant de faire tomber des miettes sur Ron, alors qu'il nettoyait. Ron fit tomber un morceau de porcelaine et regarda la coupure sur sa main, du sang s'écoulait de sa paume. Il continua à resserrer sa main pour essayer de faire couler plus de sang. Quand ce fut fait, Ron se releva prestement pour faire un autre café de sa main valide et se précipita à l'étage pour éviter de se prendre un autre coup de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa main valide, cachant l'autre de Harry, derrière son dos. Harry arpentait la chambre, attendant le retour de Ron. À son arrivée, il releva la tête, et le fixa, cherchant de nouvelles blessures.

 **« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? »** , dit Harry immédiatement. Ron soupira et montra à Harry sa paume ensanglantée. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »**.

 **« Il a fait tombé un mug et me l'a fait ramasser. »** , dit Ron d'un voix monotone. Harry soupira et utilisa son T-shirt pour éponger le sang. Il embrassa doucement la paume de Ron une fois qu'elle fut nettoyée, et Ron lui sourit en remerciement. Harry embrassa sa joue avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ron se laissa prendre au baiser, laissant les mains de Harry parcourir son torse, mais il se fléchit, faisant bondir Harry en arrière.

 **«** **Désolé... »** , dit tristement Harry en examinant la posture voûté de Ron. Ron soupira, défaitiste, et s'installa douloureusement sur son lit. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et Ron posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 **«** **Je vais t'aider, je te le promet. »** , chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron, avant d'embrasser ses cheveux, et Ron ravala ses larmes une nouvelle fois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews :** Salut Patmol25, oui en effet il y a quelques scènes un peu étrange que je n'aurais pas non plus écrite comme ça si la fic m'avait appartenu, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur. La suite promet, t'inquiète ;) Bonne lecture !

Hi Guest (qui que tu sois) Ronald a 16 ans. Et oui, que 16 moi aussi ça me rend triste.

Hey Lysa, alors cette fic ? C'est triste hein ? Voilà la suite :)

 **Notes de la traductrice : ce chapitre n'est pas très long malheureusement. Mais le prochain le sera beaucoup plus.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Stains**

Ron se réveilla soudainement d'un cauchemar et Harry se redressa, posant sur lui un regard inquiet.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** , demanda doucement Harry, en repoussant un mèche de devant les yeux de Ron.

 **« Juste un cauchemar... »** , dit Ron en prenant une grande inspiration.

 **« C'est bon, je suis là... »** , chuchota Harry en se rallongeant et en déposant un léger baiser sur l'oreille de Ron. Harry retrouva rapidement le sommeil, mais Ron resta éveillé, regardant l'obscurité de sa chambre tout au tour de lui et écoutant la respiration régulière de Harry. Il semblait si détendu, que ça rendit Ron jaloux, mais Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Ron. Il se tourna doucement sur le côté pour regarder Harry, et sourit devant son air serein. En regardant son amant, son estomac fit un bond, lui faisant comprendre qu'il désirait plus qu'une amitié entre eux et il espérait que Harry le souhaitait aussi.

 **« Ron... »** , en entendant les murmures de Harry, Ron ouvrit les yeux il avait dû finir par s'endormir. **« Désolé de te réveillé, mais le petit déjeuné est prêt. »** , dit Harry en caressant les cheveux de Ron.

 **« Je ne veux pas descendre... »** , dit Ron en posant sa main sur celle de Harry et en la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler... descend simplement, mange et pars. »** , dit Harry. Ron soupira et sortit de son lit. Il se leva doucement, grimaçant de ses bleus et il s'habillèrent.

 **« Merde... »** , dit Ron en voyant l'état des manches du haut qu'il venait de mettre . Elles étaient couvertes de sang au niveau des poignets à cause de l'autre nuit. Harry lui jeta un regard triste et agita sa baguette, la tâche disparue. **« Merci... »** , dit Ron mal à l'aise en fixant le sol. Harry prit sa main, et le tira hors de la chambre. Il lui lâcha la main avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley étaient assis à table lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

 **« Bonjour, les garçons ! Comment alle** **z-** **vous ? »** , pépia Mrs. Weasley, agitant sa baguette pour faire voler leur petit déjeuné jusqu'à eux.

 **« Bien, merci. »** , répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ron acquiesça simplement en s'asseyant à côté de Harry, évitant les regards de son père. Harry commença à manger et donna un petit coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il commence aussi à manger. Ron prit sa fourchette et piqua ses œufs.

 **« Tu vas être en retard, Arthur ! »** , s'écria Mrs. Weasley en regardant l'horloge familiale. Elle pressa Mr. Weasley avec ses toasts et le fit quitter la cuisine. Harry vit Ron se détendre en une seconde. Mrs. Weasley revint dans la cuisine en souriant comme à son habitude et commença à ramasser les assiettes et les mugs.

 **« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui, les garçons ? »** , demanda joyeusement Mrs. Weasley. Ron haussa les épaules, mais elle était de dos.

 **«** **Sans doute juste traîner, vous savez... jouer à des jeux. »** , répondit Harry pour Ron.

 **« Vous n'avez pas des devoir à faire ? »** , demanda Mrs. Weasley.

 **«** **Maman... »** , dit Ron embarrassé.

 **« Ne néglige pas tes études, Ronald. »** , dit sévèrement Mrs. Weasley en faisant face à son fils. Ron soupira et acquiesça. Harry fit de même et se dépêcha de finir de manger. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Ron et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ron s'assit sur son lit et Harry ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser un peu de lumière entrer dans la chambre, révélant un bazar monstre. Ron était égratigné à son bras, là où ses plaies guérissaient et Harry soupira à son attention, s'assurant qu'il l'entende. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Ron et regarda son bras, le faisant se sentir coupable.

 **« Je ne te déteste pas pour ça, mais ça me fais du mal de te voir plonger assez pour te blesser toi même comme ça... surtout en plus de tout le reste... »** , Harry soupira, regardant Ron de haut en bas.

 **«** **Je déteste aussi faire ça... c'est juste, je suis tellement terrifié à longueur de temps... de lui... de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant d'entrer... et tu connais la suite... »** , Ron avait recommencé à pleurer. Harry le prit dans une étreinte et Ron pleura sur son épaule.

 **« Tu dois le dire à quelqu'un... »** , dit Harry en serrant Ron contre lui.

 **« Je l'ai fait... je te l'ai dit. »** , dit Ron, la gorge serrée. Les mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle, Ron le lui avait dit après une seule journée alors qu'il le supportait depuis un mois. Il espérait que Harry le sauve.

Alors ?


End file.
